Una noche más
by CruzdelSur
Summary: /Otra entrada para el reto Noche de Supervivencia/ Durante la noche que pasó Rue en su árbol junto al de Katniss y con los Profesionales montando guardia debajo, ¿qué pensó y sintió la niña del Distrito 11?


**Mi segunda entrada para el reto _Noche de Supervivencia_, del foro _Más allá de la Pradera. _Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo sin fines de lucro, como todos por aquí. **

**Una noche más**

El sonido de pasos ruidosos me despierta. A juzgar por el sol, es media tarde. Debo haberme dormido junto al arroyo, pero ahora estoy bien despierta. Gente. Gente viniendo. No pueden ser más que los Profesionales, los únicos que andan en grupo.

Me escabullo hasta cerca de un estanque, donde encuentro rápidamente un árbol que no fue atacado por el fuego que arrasó buena parte del bosque, y aún está repleto de hojas verdes que pueden ocultarme. Me trepo lo más rápido que puedo, con el corazón martillándome a toda velocidad. Si me ven, si me encuentran… como si ese horrible fuego, o las bolas de fuego, no hubiesen sido suficientes… Apenas fue hace unas horas… y ahora esto…

Acurrucada en las ramas más altas, me quedo muy quieta, temiendo que el menor ruido pueda alertarlos, cuando noto algo en el árbol al lado del mío. Alguien más está trepando. Alguien no tan hábil, alguien más torpe y ruidoso… alguien que gime de dolor al apoyar las manos…

A través de un hueco en el follaje, veo todo. Los Profesionales están abajo, grandes e intimidantes. También los atacó el fuego, se los ve maltrechos y chamuscados, y tosen de vez en cuando. No puedo evitar alegrarme de ver que ellos también lo pasaron mal.

A medio trepar al árbol junto al mío, está una chica. La reconozco, es la chica del Distrito 12 que sacó puntaje once. Debe ser excepcional para sacar una nota tan alta. A la escasa luz del atardecer veo que tiene una de las perneras del pantalón medio chamuscadas, además de la cara y las manos ennegrecidas de humo y hollín. Debe haber quedado atrapada en el fuego, o poco menos, para tener tan mal aspecto. Recuerdo que la llamaban _Chica en llamas_, lo habíamos comentado con nuestros Mentores…

Los Profesionales también la ven. Ella no alcanzó a treparse lo suficientemente rápido o lo suficientemente alto como para que no la vean, y ahora ella y ellos están midiéndose con la mirada, desafiantes.

Tengo mucho miedo, y parte del miedo es por ella. No quiero que la maten, no los Profesionales, que son brutos y feroces y malos…

De pronto, la chica les sonríe, desafiante.

—¿Cómo va eso? —les grita en tono alegre.

La boca me cuelga abierta y me obligo a cerrarla. ¡Está burlándose de los Profesionales! Oh, esta chica es tan valiente, tan decidida, seguro que encuentra una forma de salir adelante. Ellos parecen sorprendidos, pero se recuperan al cabo de un momento.

—Bastante bien —responde el chico grandote del Distrito 2—. ¿Y a ti?

—Un clima demasiado cálido para mi gusto —responde la chica del Distrito 12 con naturalidad. Yo apenas puedo sofocar una risita de pura sorpresa y admiración—. Aquí arriba se respira mejor. ¿Por qué no subes?

—Creo que lo haré —contesta el mismo chico.

—Toma esto, Cato —le dice la chica del Distrito 1, ofreciéndole un arco plateado y un carcaj con flechas.

Me hecho a temblar. No quiero que la maten, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Sólo quedarme sentada muy quieta y rogar por lo mejor.

—No —dice Cato, apartando el arco—. Me irá mejor con la espada.

El tal Cato intenta treparse al árbol. Es evidente que no se trepó a nada más alto que una silla en toda su vida, y mientras la chica del 12 avanza velozmente árbol arriba, él trata de seguirla pesada y torpemente. Al cabo de unos minutos, una rama se rompe y Cato y la rama caen ruidosamente al piso. Por un momento ruego que se haya roto algo, preferentemente el cuello. No deseo que sufra, sólo que deje de perseguir a la chica, pero no tengo suerte. Cato se levanta maldiciendo y jurando, y me sonrojo al oír tantas palabrotas juntas.

Luego lo intenta la chica del Distrito 1, a la que llaman Glimmer. Ella también pesa demasiado, y aunque es un poco más ágil, está claro que trepar árboles no es algo en lo que se destaque. Cuando las ramas empiezan a crujir demasiado, Glimmer prefiere bajar. Respiro aliviada.

Entonces intentan dispararle flechas a la chica del Distrito 12. Debe ser más difícil de lo que parece, o ellos no tienen nada de práctica, porque lo más cerca que le dan es a un metro de distancia. La chica, que ahora vengo a saber que se llama Katniss, hasta recupera una de las flechas y la agita, burlona, por encima de las cabezas de los Profesionales.

Estoy atónita y admirada. Katniss es tan valiente, yo jamás me hubiese atrevido a hacer nada de eso. Lo más probable es que, de haberme descubierto los Profesionales del mismo modo en que lo hicieron con ella, yo me hubiese largado a llorar, pese a lo que dijo mi mentor sobre nunca demostrar debilidad. En cambio, ella nunca desesperó. Se burló de ellos, los retó a perseguirla, y los hizo fallar. Me encanta que alguien los haya humillado.

Ojalá Katniss gane.

Los Profesionales están mascullando debajo de su árbol, furiosos. Algunos quieren talar el árbol, pero este año no hay hachas entre las armas, o al menos no unas lo suficientemente grandes como para cortar un árbol de ese tamaño. Otro quiere seguir insistiendo con las flechas, y otro quiere arrojarle piedras. Pero está oscureciendo, no hay mucho que puedan hacer casi sin luz.

Por fin, el chico del Distrito 12 interviene. No estuvo aportando en la discusión de cómo matar a Katniss, y lo comprendo un poco, ya que está enamorado de ella. Debe ser difícil para él, aunque me parece mal que se haya unido a los Profesionales.

—Venga, vamos a dejarla ahí arriba. Tampoco puede ir a ninguna parte; nos encargaremos de ella mañana.

Tiene razón en algo, no parece que Katniss pueda irse a ningún lado. Sin embargo, quizás pueda balancearse hasta mi árbol, y entonces las dos podríamos huir…

Me detengo ahí. ¿Quién dice que Katniss no me matará después de salir del peligro? Estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, no en un paseo por el bosque. Aunque yo le ayude a escapar, seguimos siendo oponentes. Además, no es seguro que ella pueda hamacarse por las ramas como yo, no hay mucha gente que pueda. Parece ser buena trepando, pero eso no es suficiente.

Aún así, observo con atención las ramas del árbol en que está Katniss. Sí, ella podría avanzar hasta ésa que está más a la derecha, de ahí bajar a esa en forma de 'S', de ahí a ésa de la izquierda que… No. Se estancaría ahí. Debe haber otro camino. Por la de la derecha, y subir a la que está más arriba… y subir a esa otra que la cruza…

Un momento. Hay algo colgando ahí, en esa rama, algo… entrecierro los ojos, mirando con atención. Cuando lo reconozco, se me escapa un jadeo de terror. Es un nido de rastrevíspula, unos cinco metros por encima de la cabeza de Katniss. Y ella parece no haberlo notado aún.

A mí nunca me picó una rastrevíspula, por suerte. Pero a mi mamá la picó una hace unos meses, de un nido muy pequeño que nadie había notado aún. Recuerdo cómo se aguantaba a duras penas de no gritar de dolor, pero no podía evitar llorar de sufrimiento, y eso que le sacamos el aguijón y le aplicamos las hojas enseguida… Para colmo, mamá estaba amamantando a mi hermanita, y no pudo darle leche mientras tenía el veneno en su cuerpo. Por suerte una vecina que tenía un bebé apenas mayor que mi hermanita la pudo amamantar esos días, hasta que mi mamá se recuperó.

Trago en seco, sin dejar de vigilar el nido. El humo debe haber atontado a las rastrevíspulas, y por primera y probablemente única vez le estoy un poquito agradecida al fuego.

Los Profesionales improvisan un campamento bajo el árbol, y Katniss también se acomoda para pasar la noche. Yo estoy aterrada. Durante la noche no hay suficiente luz como para que yo escape a otro árbol, y durante el día los Profesionales estarán bajo mi árbol. Si Katniss sigue subiendo para escapar, molestará a las rastrevíspulas, que atacarán a todos los que estemos ahí, Profesionales, Katniss y yo misma. La situación parece no tener salida, ni para ella ni para mí.

De pronto, Katniss está mirando en mi dirección. Debe haberme visto. Temo por un momento que me delate para desviar la atención, pero no sé hasta qué punto tendría éxito. Entonces, aprovechando que justo me presta atención, le señalo el nido. Casi la veo palidecer cuando lo reconoce por lo que es. Asustada yo misma, me escondo más entre las hojas.

Pasa otro par de horas. Más abajo, los Profesionales encienden antorchas y comen una cena ligera. Aún tosen a veces, pero en general parecen estar recuperándose.

Aparece el sello de Capitolio y empieza a sonar el himno. Presto atención, a ver si alguien quedó atrapado en el fuego, pero no hay rostros. Menos mal. No le deseo a nadie morir abrasado, ni asfixiado por el humo. En realidad, no quiero que nadie muera, pero si tiene que ser, al menos quisiera que no sea de un modo tan… tan horrible.

Noto un paracaídas plateado descendiendo hacia el árbol de Katniss, y suspiro. Sabía que ella tendría montones de patrocinadores. Los merece, es tan valiente y tan especial que yo también la auspiciaría su pudiese.

En fin, no hay mucho más que hacer. Saco unas bayas de mi mochila y las como lentamente, saboreándolas. Son dulces, jugosas, y me saben a casa… a un lugar pobre, pero limpio y confortable, donde podrían faltarnos comida o abrigo, pero nunca cariño. Recuerdo con añoranza a mis padres, a mis hermanitos y hermanitas, a mis amigas… los extraño tanto…

Pero no puedo darme el lujo de mostrar debilidad ahora. Eso ahuyentaría a posibles patrocinadores. Mi mentor, Chaff, lo dejó muy en claro: debo apretar los dientes y aguantarme, ya tendré tiempo de llorar una vez que gane. Y si no gano, no tendrá sentido llorar de todos modos. Puede parecer frío, pero es verdad, y si alguien sabe de esto, es Chaff, que lleva treinta años en el tema.

_Nunca saldrás adelante si pretendes enfrentarte a todo junto_, me había advertido mi mentor_. Si tuvieses adelante un huerto enorme, lleno de árboles de todo tipo, todos cargados de frutas, y te dijeran que tienes que cosechar todo, ¿qué harías?_

_Me asustaría_, le respondí honestamente. _Yo nunca podría cosechar todo un huerto sola_.

_Ahí te equivocas. Podrías, si no pierdes la cabeza. No puedes con todo a la vez, pero sí si tomas cada cosa a su tiempo. Una fruta por vez, una rama por vez, un árbol por vez,_ había explicado mi mentor, mirándome fijamente, como instándome a no olvidarme de sus enseñanzas. _Sin apuro, pero sin pausa. Y cuando mires atrás, habrás cosechado todo el huerto. _

_Está muy bien, ¿pero en qué me ayuda eso? _Le pregunté, atribulada. _No creo que la arena sea un huerto. _

_Yo tampoco lo creo, pero es el mismo principio. Una cosa por vez. No trates de abarcar demasiado, concéntrate en una cosa por vez _había insistido él_. Agua, comida, refugio. Eres ágil y sigilosa, úsalo a tu favor. Y hagas lo que hagas, no muestres debilidad en la arena. Nunca. _

Hasta ahora, sus consejos me ayudaron, de modo que aprieto los dientes, me aguanto la nostalgia y las ganas de llorar, y miro firmemente hacia adelante. Es lo mismo ahora. Sólo tengo que aguantar un poco más. Un día por vez, una noche a la vez.

Sin embargo, me doy un pequeño lujo. Cada noche, antes de dormirme, me permito canturrear entre dientes una canción. Normalmente es la misma, una vieja e inocente canción de mi gente, pero que está oficialmente prohibida, nadie sabe por qué… quizás porque habla de viajar. Enseñárnosla es casi el acto de rebeldía más grande que nuestros pobres y oprimidos padres pueden hacer, y cantarla casi sin voz, casi sin mover los labios, es mi propia forma de rebeldía, de recordarme quién soy.

Vino un pajarito,

se posó en mi pie.

Trajo noticias

de lejanos países.

Sobre mares y montañas

el pajarito ha volado

y muchas cosas nuevas

él me ha contado:

que hay plantas tan grandes

como algunos señores,

que hay animales

de todos los colores;

hay grandes ríos,

hay frías cascadas,

hay montañas altas

y muchas playas.

Me contó el pajarito

en casa, el regresar

que, digan lo que digan,

no hay nada como el hogar.

El sol sigue bajando, y hace cada vez más frío. Me ubico en una horqueta entre las ramas y me acomodo lo mejor posible para pasar la noche. Me acurruco en mi abrigo, cerrado hasta el mentón; saco las medias de repuesto y me las coloco en las manos. Estando en la arena no consigo relajarme y cualquier ruido me despierta, de manera que prefiero irme a dormir ni bien oscurezca, porque de todos modos voy a despertarme media docena de veces durante la noche. Aún preocupada por Katniss y los Profesionales, me adormilo mientras puedo.

Me despierto varias veces por la noche, hasta el menor ruido me sobresalta. Uno de los Profesionales aplasta unas ramitas al girarse en sueños y yo me despierto asustada, temiendo que estén prendiéndole fuego al árbol de Katniss. Una rata corretea por una rama de mi árbol, y aunque se gira en cuanto me ve y huye, yo apenas contengo un jadeo de terror al imaginar a los rastrevíspulas atacándome.

Es una larga noche. Hace frío, la quemadura del brazo me arde, tengo el estómago casi vacío y estoy racionando el agua, ya que no sé cuándo voy a poder salir de ésta. Canturreo de nuevo la canción para darme ánimos, aunque sólo me hace extrañar más mi familia y mi casa, y finalmente lo dejo. En algún momento vuelvo a adormilarme, soñando con los sinsajos, con que ellos y yo nos balanceamos por las ramas del Distrito 11 cantando la canción. Es un lindo sueño.

Me despierto apenas amanece. Ya hay luz en las copas de los árboles, donde Katniss y yo estamos, pero a nivel del suelo todavía está oscuro. Soy capaz de adivinar las formas de los Profesionales; todos parecen dormidos. Luego miro hacia Katniss. Siendo lo especial que ella es, casi espero verla preparando algún arma para matar a todos los Profesionales, o una trampa, o algo así…

—Rue —escucho un susurro, silencioso como una brisa, tenue como un suspiro.

Me asomo, y le señalo el nido de nuevo, temerosa de que quizás anoche ella no me vio. Katniss asiente, señala el nido, luego el cuchillo que tiene en la mano, y hace un movimiento de sierra antes de gesticular hacia los Profesionales por debajo de nosotras.

Casi se me saltan los ojos de las órbitas. Es el plan más valiente y más arriesgado que pueda ocurrírsele a nadie, pero por otra parte, es prácticamente la única salida. Asiento rápidamente con la cabeza, guardo en la mochila mis medias de repuesto, y empiezo a saltar de rama en rama lo más rápido que puedo.

Estoy a una prudente distancia, más de veinte árboles, cuando escucho los gritos. Es una chica la que grita, como enloquecida. Me aferro a mi árbol y me obligo a no emitir sonido alguno, ni siquiera cuando los gritos cesan al cabo de un minuto, ni cuando suena un cañonazo, y al poco tiempo, otro más.

Ruego para mis adentros que ninguno de ellos sea por Katniss. Más tarde, cuando sea seguro que las rastrevíspulas se dispersaron, iré a ver qué pasó. Si alguien fue picado, no estará lejos, y a los muertos los veré en el cielo esta noche.

Sonrío para mí al darme cuenta que los Profesionales no pueden haber salido indemnes. Aún si uno de los cañonazos fue por Katniss, ella se llevó a uno consigo. Y pensar que yo estoy ilesa…

Por un momento, me atrevo a soñar con que volveré a casa.


End file.
